Unexpected Family
by GrimmHearts
Summary: Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer of Evil Dark Lords and Single Parent? This is what happens when you don't read the fine print.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Family**

**Summarry: **_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer of Evil Dark Lords and Single Parent? This is what happens when you don't read the fine print._

**Disclaimer:** Yeah Because I so totally own Harry Potter and Naruto.

**Chapter One**

Harry was having a good day, no evil people had decided he needing killing, no manipulative old farts had been manipulating him for twenty four full hours and now he was finally going to be rid of his 'family.' Today was Harry's sixteenth birthday and as such he was going to do what he wanted when he wanted to do it. First he dressed in his newly bought clothes then he grabbed his money and the paperwork he would need for that afternoon and finally he was out the door.

Now Harry was a good boy not that many people thought that of course but it was sort of true. Well almost mostly true, okay not really all that true, but he did strive to be good. Thus when he learned that he could become emacipated when he turned sixteen he took no chances that anyone be his relatives found out. They were all very exicited to say the least. After many years of little to no tolerance for each other they can finally part ways.

As Harry srtolled down the street he took in everything that was around him the kids playing at the park, the bullies that were picking on a pink haired girl and the...Pink Hair? Taking the situation in once more Harry noticed that the girl looked very out of place and not just her hair. Her clothes while seemingly out of fashion had difinitly seen better days and she had Pink Hair! _Honestly why would someone let their kid dye their hair PINK? Still might as well help, I know how it feels._

As he made his way over to the girl and her tormenters something changed. Harry could almost feel the magic, his magic become tangible as he continued to walk. it was waiting for something at least that was the way he interpreded it to be.

By the time he was within talking distance the kids finally took notice of him as one turned tail. _Have to remember to thank the Dursley's for that criminal nephew story. Comes in handy._

"Hey, you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asks as he takes in her appearance. _She can't be older the seven, I wonder where her parents are?_

"Okaa-san?" She whispered as she looks at him. _Okaa-san? What the hell is that?_

"Uh..Sure kid." And with those words Harry Potter's magic flares and accepts Sakura Haruno as his daughter.

**TBC**

**A/n:**Yeah don't know what I was thinking either. ~Grimm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Family **

**Summary: **Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer of Evil Dark Lords and _Single Parent?_ This is what happens when you don't read the fine print.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah beacuse I so totally own Harry Potter and Naruto.

**Chapter Two**

So this is what his life has come down to. Fath..Mother to a Pink Haired girl who didn't speak English and one who could 'poof' into looking like anyone she saw. Harry was not having a good day.

After his magic flashed in the park the girl had fallen unconscience and he had carried her back to Number Four. No oe had said anything to him as he walked all the way back to the house with her in his arms. It had taken two days and a Letter of Famil Acceptance from the goblins at Gringotts for him to understand fullly, just how odd his life was. The Letter stated that he now had a daughter according to thier records and that he was listed as the mother.

Came as a surprise to learn that although wizards _could_ carry a child it wasn't generally done. So no one was going to wonder at how he was the Mother of a child. Of course it meant that they _would_ wonder why the kid was five.

The Letter came a few hours after his aunt and uncle finally gave him his freedom so after packing his things and grabing his daughter he made a break for it.

Harry ended up in a hotel for the night and he waited.

~00oooo00~

Sakura Haruno was not having a good day. _**Cha! **_No she wasn't first her mother told her that she wasn't going to join the academy and that was that. Then her father lost his job and decided to just not come home and finally her best friend Chi decided she didn't want to be friends after all. So not a good day.

Sakura had just turned five in March and she had told her mother that she was going to go to the academy and there wasn't anything she could say to stop her. Her mother had of course just nodded and hemd so Sakura wasn't sure her mother had believed her but she was still going.

Her father had been upset that she had wanted to join but he thought that after a few weeks at the academy would have her deciding it wasn't for her. Sakura had been frustrated and as with all frustrated children said some of the most hurtfull things a child could say to their parents.

"I hate you both, I wish you weren't my parents! I want better ones!" Now most kids when they say this aren't holding a shinobi scroll and the most dangerous of scrolls are kept secret but somehow (and for the sake of my horrible plot) little Sakura Haruno was holding the only Wish Master Scroll in exhistance. That naturally wouldn't have been bad however if she hadn't been so enraged that her chakra was leaking, bleeding into the dangerous scroll.

So when a bright green light shot out of the scroll toward her she like her parents were caught by surprise and didn't do anything to dodge it.

All that was left in the Haruno Household was a smoking piece of parchment and two very dead parents.

~00oooo00~

**TBC**

**A/n: **_I'm not sure where this is coming from. So anyways later. ~Grimm._


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Family**

**Summary: **Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer of Evil Dark Lords and _Single Parent?_ This is what happens when you don't read the fine print.

**Disclaimer:**I so own the Plot :P Everthing else sadly belongs to others who we all know. (I Hope.)

**Chapter Three**

When the newest addition to his family finally woke up it was three days after meeting her in the park and Harry admitted if only to himself that he was worried about her. According to the copy of his family tree his 'daughter' had no other parent, i.e. a father. So while he waited for her to wake up he made absolutely sure that no one not even the Minister could take her away from him.

It was a little awkward when he fully realized that she could only speak in some foreign language_. Of course Hermione would help if she were here. But then again maybe it's a good thing she isn't_? So using the option available he told her his name.

"Harry." He said wilst pointing toward himself. It took a few tries before she figured out what he was telling her and she wasted no time in doing the same.

"Sakura." Her soft voice was light and very wispy as if a strong breeze would sweep it away from the person she was talking to_. Huh, so now what?_

"Well kiddo I don't know what to do really so I guess I have to ask someone responsible, intellegent and cunning. So to the goblins." He posed like a superhero and received a giggle in return.

~00oooo00~

Goblins were scary no matter who you where Harry decided as he came out of his meeting with Hardtak and Finlore his estate managers. One for the Black estate and one for the Potter estate which admittly was one manager too many but he didn't see any reason to fire either of them. So he let them do what they had been doing since his parents and godfather kicked it.

So now that he knew what laguage she was speaking it made it just as hard to understand her. After all even with Wit Sharpening potions it was still another language he was having to learn. She was learning English though and faster then he was learning Japanese. _Shame I can't just download the language into my mind. Though if the goblins are right I could, but I'd end up brain dead. So not going to hapen._

"Nii-San?" Came a soft voice from beside him. He made a quiet 'hmm' and she started very carefully in English. "Is we to shop now?" Very chopy English.

"Yes, we'll shop now but not here in the alley." He answered while waving his hand indicatiing that they wouldn't be staying in Diagon.

He received a very confused face for his efforts but he just made another 'hmm' and pouted. Her light giggle was his answer.

~00oooo00~

Shoping was Sakura's almost faorite thing to do. That was becuase her new favorite thing to do was make her mother...big brother get that look on his face. The one that said he was sad but not sad only pretending and really bad pretending.

When she had called him mother she didn't know what had been going through her head. All she knew was that there was a nice soft voice in front of her that reminded her of her mother and then she'd seen his green eyes. Eyes that looked so much like her moms. After she'd fainted there were voices in her head telling her that her wish had been granted that she'd been given a new mom and that her father was in the works.

She was upset that she had a new mom who was really a man then she'd asked the voices what happend to her mother. And they had showed her, and they told her she was no longer Sakura Haruno she was Sakura Potter. The Haruno's had been taken care of.

When she'd woken up it was to a small room with two beds and a boy, her new mom she guessed, sitting at the desk that was beside the other bed. When he noticed that she was awake he'd talked in that funny language of his and when he did that odd pose she'd giggled. _He's so funny. **Cha! Yeah Right.**_ That voice had started right after she'd began her lessons at the civillian school. She wasn't sure what the voice was but it was fun to listen to.

After the introductions were over he showed her the bathroom and she made sure he understood that she was a big girl and didn't need him to help.

By the time he'd explained that they were going out she was wondering if she'd should. After all he was practically a stranger even if the voices had explained that he was her new mother.

Still she went with him to a really odd place that had even more odd people in it. Little people who had sharp teeth and green tinted skin who he called 'goblins.' She hoped he wasn't going to give her to them because it looked like they ate kids for dinner. Or maybe breakfast.

~00oooo00~

**TBC**

**A/n: **_Yep I'm still a-going. This is getting absene. ~Grimm._


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Family**

**Summary: **Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Destroyer of Evil Dark Lords and _Single Parent?_ This is what happens when you don't read the fine print.

**Disclaimer: **I own ... Okay people you should know this rap by now.

**Chapter Four**

Shopping with a girl was not something Harry ever wanted to do again. Not that he hadn't had fun but Merlin that girl run a house elf to distraction. At first everything had been going great and then she'd seen that store with all the pink and fluffy things and well he now had a healthy fear of pink and fluffy.

After that it hadn't been too hard to explain to her that they weren't going to stay in England. He had decided after the Ministry incident that he wasn't going to live his life to the beat of somebody else's drums. So he bought two tickets to New York and from there he was driving to a small cottage in Willow Springs, Illinois. According to his map it was a twelve hour drive and though he didn't look forward to having a hyper active five year old in the car for twelve hours it was better then the alternative.

~00oooo00~

Sakura was in heaven she was sure her mom-brother let her pick her own clothes after he'd gotten some other stuff for him. She was surprised of course that he'd let her go into the obvious girlie store and he didn't even flinch. She was sure he would've stayed outside with the other fathers but then he wasn't her father was he?

By the time she'd gathered what she had wanted it was nearing lunch time and then her brother/mother started going on and on about something. It took her a while before she understood that they were not going to be in the Hotel much longer. If fact by the time they'd returned to their hotel room she'd been pretty sure they were leaving after geeting everything packed.

~00oooo00~

The ride to the airport wasn't long but it was boring and the pushing of the crowds at the airport itself he could've done without; but when the plane took off the look on his sisters _'It's just easier to think of her that way,' _face was priceless.

_It was like she'd never been on a plane before. Of course I haven't been on a plane either._After they landed in New York he was given a little hassle when he tried to pick up the car he'd had waiting for him. Apparently they didn't believe that he was eighteen, doesn't matter that he was only sixteen it was the principle of the thing.

So after haggling and fussing and making a general nuisance of himself he was allowed to take the dang car. Then he had to remind himself do drive on the right side of the road and not the left. This of course would have been easier if his sister hadn't been squealing about every little thing in sight. Not that she was actually squealing it was more excited squeaks and giggles. _Cute._

~00oooo00~

_**TBC**_

_**A/n: **Shorty I know can't help it. ~_Grimm.


End file.
